Visions From the Past
by lorrie
Summary: A trip to the mainland uncovers secrets from John's past. Final chapter of this segment is up.
1. Chapter 1

**Visions From the Past**

**Chapter 1 - The Beginning**

**By: Lorrie Ellis ****The following story is based on the characters of the TV Series "Stargate: Atlantis". The characters belong to MGM, The Sci-Fi channel, etc. but the story is mine. ALL DISCLAIMERS APPLY. (No copyright infringement is intended.) **

_**Flashback**_

**_John popped the clutch and slammed the floor shift of his Mustang GT into 4th, watching the speedometer jump to 60 mph in less than a second. He laughed as the boy in the passenger seat let out a rebel yell. "Oh man, is this ride ever sweet! I can't believe this was a graduation gift." He exclaimed._**

**_A traffic light at the intersection of First and Main forced John to tap the brakes and slam the shift into 1st. A Z28 Camero pulled up along side, the driver revving the engine._**

_**The passenger in John's car nodded to the driver and then began to laugh. "What are you doing?" John asked.**_

"_**Just having a little fun, bro." The passenger replied.**_

"**_Not with another car, man. You know I had a couple of beers at the graduation party." John stated._**

"**_You're fine. You had two, I had six. But, I tell you what, you're not gonna be fine if you're not ready to go when this light changes."_**

_**The light changed from red to green and the two sports cars squealed tires as they laid fresh rubber on the asphalt of the empty 3:00 a.m. street.**_

"**_Whew-Whew!" John's passenger shouted as they picked up speed, leaving the Camero in their dust. "Man, again I say, this ride is sweet!" He unbuckled his seat belt and pulled his upper body through the sunroof._**

"_**Jay, get back in here!" John shouted, pulling at the young man's shirt.**_

"_**Hey man, look at me, I'm flying!"**_

_**At that instant, time stood still for John. He watched in slow motion as the Camero he had been racing with just minutes before, t-boned the Mustang in the passenger's side door. He held tight to Jay's shirt, but felt his body lift as the car's impact and then his world went black. **_

**Present day, Atlantis 3:00 a.m.**

**John bolted to a sitting position, looking quickly around the room, trying to get his bearings. He looked at his hands, half expecting to find the piece of Jay's torn shirt still in his hand. He closed his eyes tightly and fought back threatening tears. "Why now, John?" He questioned himself, but deep down, he knew the answer. It was 3:00 a.m., June 12 . . . the anniversary of the accident; the day his world was turned upside down forever.**

**John lay in bed for a few minutes, but decided that there was no point. He couldn't possibly go back to sleep now. He dressed and headed towards the gym. When he arrived there, he was somewhat surprised to find Ronan there working out.**

"**Shepherd." Ronan greeted as the Lt. Colonel entered the room.**

"**Ronan." John replied.**

"**What got you up so early?" The Seteden warrior asked.**

**John slightly shook his head. "I woke up and just couldn't get back to sleep."**

"**Me either." Ronan stopped lifting weights and took a seat next to John on one of the benches in the center of the room. "Shepherd, do you ever think about the past?"**

**Now John was beginning to wonder if Ronan could read minds. "Why do you ask?" He questioned.**

**Ronan shrugged. "I don't know. I guess, sometimes I miss the way things used to be, you know? On my home world, before the Wraith attacked, I had a mother, a sister, friends and . . ." A smiled covered his face as he thought of his fiancé', "my woman."**

**John smiled back at him. "You were married?" He asked.**

"**I was going to be." Ronan nodded and then let his head drop. "She was killed in the final battle, just before I was taken by the Wraith. Later, I found out that all of my relatives were dead."**

**John's thoughts returned to the dream he had earlier and the great loss he had experienced that summer. "I can sympathize with you buddy. Not that I've ever been engaged, but I do know what its like to loose people you love."**

"**I thought that you might understand that." Ronan replied.**

**John looked puzzled. "Why did you think that?"**

**Ronan shrugged. "You want to spar?"**

"**Sure, why not?" John said, picking up the two stick weapons, favorites of Teyla's.**

**At 6:00 a.m., Teyla, Rodney and Dr. Weir were joined by John and Ronan in the cafeteria. "So, what's good on the menu this morning?" John asked.**

"**The menu is as usual, Colonel." Teyla replied with a warm smile, which both John and Ronan quickly returned.**

"**Well, you two certainly look chipper this morning." Rodney said as he took a seat.**

"**Yeah, that's what two hours of sparring will do for you." Ronan said.**

**Rodney's mouth gaped. "You've been up since 4:00?"**

"**3:00 for me, actually." John corrected.**

"**More like 2:00 for me." Ronan added.**

**Elizabeth stared at the two team members. "Well, I guess it's a very good thing that we don't have any off-world missions scheduled for today."**

**Rodney quickly chewed the food in his mouth and shook his finger in Elizabeth's direction. "Ah, yes, but we do have an extensive exploration of the caves found on the mainland. You know, the ones with the Ancient writings, and we need Col. Shepherd, or at least his ATA gene."**

**John smirked. "Well, unfortunately, where it goes, I go.'**

"**John, if you're not up to this today, we can reschedule it." Elizabeth stated.**

"**Ah yes," Rodney remarked, "if the Colonel is having sleeping troubles, let the rest of us and our schedules suffer."**

**John polished off his orange juice. "I'm fine. Let's go."**

"**Well, I have to get my staff together and my equipment and . . . " Rodney stammered.**

**John stood up. "Just let me know when you're ready to head out."**

**Rodney gathered his team of scientists and his equipment and headed towards the jumper bay to load up. "OK, where's Shepherd?" He asked as he check around, seeing everyone except the Colonel.**

"**I believe he and Dr. Weir are in her office." Teyla offered.**

"**Oh, I see." Rodney said, tapping his watch and then tapped his radio. "Excuse me, Dr. Weir, Colonel Shepherd, minutes are ticking."**

"**Rodney, we're on our way." Elizabeth replied calmly.**

**John laughed. "What is it with him and this need to explore that cave today?**

**Elizabeth chuckled. "I don't know, but he does seem pretty insistent, doesn't he?"**

"**Guess we'd better not keep him waiting much longer, he might burst a vessel or something." John smiled.**

**As they rounded the corner, Rodney cocked his head. "Nice of you two to join us, now let's move out."**

**John surveyed the barrage of equipment Rodney had packed into each scientist's pack and the portable equipment he had several of his team ready to push out. "Rodney." He said in a patronizing tone. "Do you think you have everything, or should we have someone strap the kitchen sink to their backs?"**

**Rodney's face was stoic. "Oh, laugh if you must, but any of this equipment may prove to be invaluable out there."**

"**Fine, you can account for the weight distribution in the jumpers then."**

**Rodney looked around at the equipment. "Yes, yes, yes, well, I guess we could leave this." He pointed at a large piece of equipment. "And maybe this and this." He offloaded two more pieces. "But that's it. The rest of it has to come with us."**

**John shook his head. "OK, OK, let's just get moving." He checked his P90, and then stepped into the jumper. "Let's move out!" He ordered.**

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Visions From the Past**

**Chapter 2 - Trapped**

**By: Lorrie Ellis ****The following story is based on the characters of the TV Series "Stargate: Atlantis". The characters belong to MGM, The Sci-Fi channel, etc. but the story is mine. ALL DISCLAIMERS APPLY. (No copyright infringement is intended.) **

**Elizabeth found herself in the co-pilot's seat, stealing glances of the pilot while she had the opportunity.**

"**What?" John asked as he caught her staring.**

**She turned away quickly. "Nothing. I was just watching the pilot at work."**

**He laughed. "Ah shucks, ma'am, ain't nothing to it. It practically flies itself."**

**She joined in his laughter. "So, what are you going to be doing today?**

"**Hopefully translating some of the dialect on the cave walls, or at the very least photographing it to study later."**

"**You mind if I tag along?" John asked.**

"**I'd like that." She replied.**

**John turned the jumper towards the landing spot. "Good, it's a date then."**

"**OK people, we're going to split up to check out all of these areas faster." Rodney ordered as he pointed to individual areas of the cave on a map. "I want all of you to stay in radio contact and let us know if you find something out of the ordinary."**

**John turned to his team. "Ronan, you and Teyla stick with McKay and Rodney, you know your team of scientists better than I do, so why don't you pair them off?"**

"**Really, you're going to let me handle that myself?"**

"**Well, this is _your_ mission, isn't it?" John asked.**

"**Of course it is." Rodney replied and occupied himself with paring off the scientist.**

"**Ok everyone, move out and remember, stay in radio contact." John announced once Rodney had everyone paired.**

**Rodney headed off with Ronan and Teyla and began to explore one end of the cave while John and Elizabeth explored the deeper part of the underground catacombs.**

"**These are amazing." Elizabeth exclaimed. As she brushed her hand against the rough writing on the walls. From somewhere deep within the cave, a small rumble began causing a cloud of dust and rubble to rain down above her. John quickly shielded her with his body, keeping the small rocks from touching her. When the rumbling stopped, he lifted himself from her. "Are you OK?" He asked, looking her over. **

**She nodded furiously. "Are you?" She asked, brushing debris from his hair and shoulders.**

**He smiled. "I'm fine. Come on, we need to get out of here. These old tunnels aren't stable." He tapped his radio to let McKay and others know that he and Elizabeth were abandoning their search. "Mckay." He tapped the radio again. "McKay, Ronan, Teyla, please respond." No answer. "Try yours." He said.**

**Elizabeth tapped her radio. "This is Dr. Weir. Anyone please respond." Still no answer. "The caves must be causing interference."**

**John nodded, grabbing her hand and staring at the ceiling of the cave with a worried look. "Come on." They began to retrace their steps, making their way back to where they had entered the catacombs.**

**Another rumble rocked the ground, this one much more violent than the first.**

**Back in the control room of Atlantis, one of the Lieutenants was alarmed as he noticed what looked like a seismic event on the mainland. He tapped his radio. "Sir, we have what appears to be an earthquake on the mainland."**

"**Lieutenant, what exactly are you reading on your screen?"**

"**A 7.2 magnitude seismic event centered in the west end . . . where our teams are now."**

**Bates radioed to the expedition teams. "Col. Shepherd, this is Bates, do you read?" He vaguely heard Dr. McKay's voice through the static.**

" **. . . need help! We . . . wounded!" Rodney shouted.**

"**Dr. McKay, what's going on out there?"**

" **. . . felt . . . earthquake." Rodney replied.**

"**Dr. McKay, where is Col. Shepherd?" Bates asked.**

**Realization swept over Rodney and his stomach felt sick. "Oh my God," he whispered, "they're down there." He turned back to the radio. "John and Elizabeth were exploring the deeper catacombs. They were down there when the quake hit. We have to get to them."**

"**Stay put, Dr. McKay and that's an order. We'll send a search and rescue team along with a medical team to you now." He motioned for another officer to get on it. "In the meantime, Mckay try to keep your radio clear, in case Col. Shepherd or Dr. Weir are trying to get through to us."**

**Rodney shook his head. "No, no, no, you don't understand. If they are conscious, if they're even alive, the radio will be of no use to them because of the interference."**

**The catacombs began to grow calm again as the dust and rocks settled. Elizabeth winced as felt a sharp pain in her left leg as she tried to turn over. She gently worked the leg free and pulled it from the rocks, knowing that it was most likely broken.**

"**John!" She called out. "John, were are you?"**

**A faint outline of a body could be seen beneath a large pile of rocks. "Oh no!" She dragged herself to where he lay half buried in the rubble and scrambled for his wrist, praying to find a pulse. She breathed a slight sigh of relief when she grasped a warm hand and felt his fingers lightly curl around hers.**

"**So much . . . for a calm day." He said softly, gasping for air in mid-sentence.**

"**Shh. Don't talk. I'm going to try to get some of these rocks off of you. Maybe you'll be able to breathe a little better." She began heaving rocks from his legs and chest, taking note of the blood spotting his uniform. "You're going to be fine, John. I'm sure they're looking for us by now."**

"**Trapped." John said softly.**

**Elizabeth looked around and admitted to herself only that their situation looked pretty bleak, but continued digging her 2nd in Command and possibly best friend, out of the rocks.**

"**You hurt?" John asked.**

"**I think my leg's broken." She admitted.**

**John winced as he tried to sit up. "Stop."**

**She immediately stopped. "What, am I hurting you?" She asked.**

"**No, you're hurt. Making it worse. Don't worry 'bout me." **

**She began digging again. "Colonel, at this moment, you're taking orders from me, OK? You're going to stay awake, but stop talking right now because it's very possible that you have a punctured lung and God knows what other injuries." She looked away for a minute and mumbled. "And I absolutely refuse to prepare your eulogy." She turned back to John who was beginning to drift off. "Do you understand me, Colonel?**

"**Yes ma'am." John replied as a shiver ran up his spine.**

"**What is it?" Elizabeth asked as she watched him shake visibly.**

"**Cold."**

"**It is cold down here and I'm afraid it's going to get worse before it gets better." She replied and kept digging. **

**  
Back topside, at the base camp, Rodney was pacing, staring back at the cave entrance every once-in-awhile. "We should go in." He said absently.**

**Ronan nodded. "I agree. If they are alive, they're trapped."**

**Teyla shook her head in disagreement. "No, we must wait until the others get here. We do not want to become casualties ourselves and create more work for Dr. Beckett and the others." She stared at her two male team mates. "I, too am worried about them, but we must wait."**

**Ronan gave her a single glance. "I've never been very good at waiting." He said before starting off towards the cave.**

"**Ronan!" Teyla shouted, but the Setedan warrior continued on his way.**

"**Can we not get this thing to go any faster?" Carson asked as he sat at the controls of the jumper.**

"**Dr. Beckett, you're the one at the controls. Think faster and maybe we'll go faster." Bates shouted.**

**Carson nodded, set his mouth just so and the jumper suddenly picked up speed. "I did it!" He exclaimed.**

"**Just watch the sky, Doctor." Bates ordered. "If we continue at this speed, we should be on the mainland in ten minutes."**

"**Aye. I just hope they are OK." Carson replied.**

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Visions From the Past**

**Chapter 3 - Answers**

**By: Lorrie Ellis ****The following story is based on the characters of the TV Series "Stargate: Atlantis". The characters belong to MGM, The Sci-Fi channel, etc. but the story is mine. ALL DISCLAIMERS APPLY. (No copyright infringement is intended.) **

**Ronan stared at the mountain of rocks in front of him. He was only a few hundred feet inside. Urgently, he began moving rock after rock and after half an hour, he realized that he wasn't getting anywhere. "Damn!" He swore, stared at the rocks again and turned to leave, hoping that Bates would be there with the Search and Rescue team by the time he reached the mouth of the cave.**

**Inside, Elizabeth had positioned herself as closely to John as the rocks and her broken leg would allow. "Any warmer?" She asked.**

**He shook his head. "N-n-not really."**

"**I could take that as an insult, you know." She smiled down at him as she wrapped one arm around his chest and stroked his cheek with her other hand. "You're going to be OK, John."**

**He coughed in response.**

**She hoped that she had sounded convincing, because in reality, he didn't look OK. He was still bleeding and he felt warm to the touch, but yet he was freezing. She knew he was going into shock, but without being able to get to him through the rocks, there wasn't much she could do until help arrived.**

"**How's the . . . leg?" He asked.**

"**It hurts."**

**  
"M-my b-back hurts." He paused. "Sharp pain . . . right side into my spine." He had tears in his eyes as he tried desperately to fight back the growing pain that was now radiating through his lower body.**

"**John!" She placed a hand on the side of his head. "John, you have to keep breathing!"**

"**Hurts!" He cried out and then he was still.**

**Elizabeth was almost afraid to look at his chest to see if it was still rising, but she forced herself and was relieved when she noticed a somewhat steadiness in his breathing. **

**Remembering that he was complaining of a sharp pain in his right side and back, she reached her hand underneath him, hoping to find a jagged rock, or something that could easily be removed, but found instead something that felt like cold, smooth steel with tapered edges. **

**With great effort, she pulled herself to a sitting position and rolled John to his left side as much as the rocks would allow so she could get a better look at the device. She probed her fingers gently around the outer edges of the piece and found that it radiated heat. Not only that, but it had jagged daggers, two of which were already embedded into John's back and two more positioned precariously over his kidney and spine. **

**She felt sick as she gently lowered John back down and immediately felt a presence in the cave with them. "Whoever you are, whoever is controlling this device, please don't insert the other two sharp edges. Please!" She pleaded. "You will kill him." She paused. "We didn't mean to make you angry and as soon as we are able, we will leave this cave and never return, but please, please don't hurt him anymore than you already have."**

**Suddenly the room was filled with a bright light and a male figure appeared. She stared at him with faint recognition, quickly realizing that he could easily be a younger version of John. "Who are you?" She asked.**

"**Don't be afraid. I'm here to help him." The figure replied and gently tapped John's cheek.**

**John opened his eyes. "Oh man," he whispered. "Good to know that I'm in heaven."**

**The figure flashed a Sheppard grin. "Come on bro, you're not in heaven. You're trapped in a god-forsaken cave, although with a very attractive woman."**

"**Must be dreamin'." John slurred.**

**The figure tapped John's cheek again. "Johnny, you're not dreaming. It's me, Jason."**

"**But, it can't be. You died years ago."**

**Jason nodded. "I know. I left you and I promised I wouldn't do that, but 'they' had other plans for me that I knew nothing about."**

**John squeezed his eyes closed. "I want to believe that it's you, Jay, but . . ."**

**Just as suddenly as Jason had appeared, a woman in a cloud of light appeared next to him. "John?"**

**John's face went ashen as he stared at the two figures. "Mom?" He whispered.**

**Elizabeth hardly knew what to think. "Mrs. Sheppard, I'm Dr. Elizabeth . . ."**

"**Weir. Yes, I know. We know. We thank you for everything that you have done and will continue to do for our city. Mostly, I thank you for bringing my son to me." She smiled. "You can't imagine how much I've missed him."**

"**John?" Elizabeth asked, staring at her 2nd in Command.**

"**Don't ask me. This is my twin brother, Jason. He was killed in a car accident when we were 18 and two days later, my mom, Katherine, died of a heart attack."**

"**I didn't die, John. Neither did Jason. We both ascended."**

"**Ascended, how do you know about ascension? You would have to be Ancient to ascend." John replied.**

"**Honey, I am an Atlantian and both you and Jason carry my blood-line, making you half Atlantian." **

**John went pale again. "This is just too much to absorb at once and my back is killing me!" The sharp pains had begun again.**

"**It's in him!" Jason shouted as he checked John's back. **

"**Move aside." Katherine ordered and began to probe John's back with her fingers.**

"**It's some sort of metal device with jagged edges and it's radiating heat." Elizabeth stated.**

**Katherine nodded. "Yes, we know." She pulled her hand away and turned to Elizabeth. "The device is Genii. I know that he has encountered them, the most cruel of them to be exact, but there is no possibility that the Genii could have known where this cave is, let alone know that you and my son would explore it."**

"**So how is it that this Genii device has now embedded itself into John's back?" Elizabeth asked.**

**Katherine shook her head. "I do not know, but I will do what I can to find out." She and Jason both started to back away from John.**

"**Wait!" Elizabeth shouted. "Where are you going? He needs help. We need to get him out of here."**

**Jason nodded towards the far wall of rocks. "Your friends are coming. You and he both will be freed soon." Then as suddenly as they had appeared, they vanished, leaving Elizabeth and John in the cold, dark dampness of the cave.**

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Visions From the Past**

**Chapter 4 - The Rescue**

**By: Lorrie Ellis ****The following story is based on the characters of the TV Series "Stargate: Atlantis". The characters belong to MGM, The Sci-Fi channel, etc. but the story is mine. ALL DISCLAIMERS APPLY. (No copyright infringement is intended.) **

**The mainland appeared in the window of the jumper. "Alright Dr. Beckett," Sgt. Bates started. "ease her down."**

"**That's easy for you to say, lad. I don't see you behind the controls of this flying can." Carson replied, obviously rattled from his abrupt position as pilot.**

**Bates laid his hand on the doctor's shoulder. "Believe me, there's no place I had rather be, but the ATA gene didn't take, remember?"**

"**How could I possibly forget, with you mentioning it every other day at the very least?" He looked up at the Sgt. briefly. "Ya know, it's not my fault that it didn't take. It doesn't work in everyone."**

"**Yeah, yeah, I know. We've been through this song and dance before." Bates took his seat. "You'd better be ready for a landing."**

**Carson nodded his head. "I'm ready as I'll ever be." He gently nudged the jumper towards the clearing and sat it down every bit as gently as John could have done.**

**Bates slapped his back. "Good job, doctor. Now, I'm guessing you'll be telling the medical team what to do, so I had better get the search and rescue team together."**

**Carson stared at the Sergeant. "No, son, actually I'll be going with you." He paused. "In case Elizabeth or the Colonel need immediate assistance."**

**Bates nodded. "Suit yourself."**

**The team were met by Rodney, Ronan and Teyla. Carson addressed Rodney first. "Are any of you injured?" **

"**I have a slight bruise on my left leg and there's this scratch above my eye and . . ." Rodney started only to be interrupted by Teyla.**

"**We are all well enough, Dr. Beckett, however Colonel Shepherd and Dr. Weir are both still trapped inside the cave." **

**Carson nodded. "So, no knew developments then?"**

**Ronan spoke up. "I went in to see if there was anything I could do, but the rocks are packed too tightly. I was able to move some of them, but not enough to make a difference."**

**Bates stood behind the team, listening intently for a moment before interrupting. "Doctor Beckett, we're ready to go so if you're still planning to come with us . . ."**

**Rodney stared the Carson for a moment. "You're going in with them?"**

"**Aye Rodney. Don't cha think someone should be along with medical know how in case they're injured?"**

"**Well, since you put it that way, um, yes." Rodney replied.**

**As they made their way inside the mouth of the cave and began to cut through the rocks, Carson would sporadically call out: "Doctor Weir! Colonel Shepherd! Can you here me?" Everyone would pause and listen for a reply and then quickly continue with their task.**

**Inside the cave, John moaned slightly as Elizabeth gently touched his forehead. Beads of sweat told her before she touched him that he was feverish, that and the fact that he was mumbling something about Jason and thrashing slightly.**

"**John?" She gently stroked his hair. He calmed somewhat and drew in a ragged breath. "Shh." Elizabeth soothed. "I'm sure they're on their way to get us out of here."**

**It had been a little over an hour since Jason and Katherine Shepherd had left them and Elizabeth was beginning to doubt Jason's last words to them, even as she spoke them reassuringly to John.**

**Sergeant Bates threw his shovel to the ground. "This isn't working!" He shouted.**

**Carson quickly stepped up to him. "Son, ya can't just quit!" He shouted.**

"**We're not making any progress, doctor." He gestured towards the mound of rocks. "That rock is so thickly packed that nothing short of dynamite is going to get through it!"**

**Carson stepped back for a moment and stared at the pile of rocks and then back at the Sergeant. "Can ya blast it?"**

**Bates shook his head. "It's too big of a risk. This whole tunnel is unstable and a blast, even a small, controlled one, could very well bring the whole thing crashing down on top of both them and us."**

**Rodney, Ronan and Teyla had joined the search party and Rodney, overhearing their conversation adamantly shook his head. Holding up his finger, he stared at Bates. "No, no, no, not necessarily. If very small charges are placed strategically it should only shift the rocks, just enough to loosen the pack."**

"**How small of a charge?" Bates asked.**

**Rodney shrugged. "Not much more than a firecracker."**

"**And how am I supposed to downsize something with the firepower of a grenade to the blast power of a firecracker?" Bates asked.**

**Rodney shrugged again. "You're the weapons expert."**

**Inside the cave, John shifted again and shivered. **

"**John?" Elizabeth nudged him slightly.**

"**M- back hurts." He mumbled. "Can't m-ve."**

"**Don't try." Elizabeth cautioned as she tried once again to move a few of the rocks that covered his left leg completely and his right one beginning just above his knee.**

" –**beth, go." He groaned.**

**Elizabeth shook her head. "Go where? My leg is broken in case you've forgotten and besides, I'm not leaving you here alone."**

"**He's not alone." Katherine's voice echoed through the cave.**

"**Katherine, he may be your son, but you can't have him!" Elizabeth shouted. "I won't just let go."**

**The cave grew bright again. "I would never ask you to." Katherine Shepherd smiled as she appeared in front of Elizabeth.**

"**I thought you said that you and Jason had to leave, that they would be angry with you . . ."**

"**I was wrong." Katherine said as Jason appeared. "My sons seem to have a bond stronger than anyone realized; a bond that has stretched across two galaxies and brought them together once again."**

**Elizabeth appeared puzzled. "I'm not sure I understand."**

"**John's not going anywhere. The Atlantians want him to remain with you in Atlantis and continue your fight against our common enemies, but I will be allowed to come and go between Atlantis and our ascended world as John needs me." Jason explained.**

**John moaned again and opened his eyes slightly. "Jas-"**

"**I'm right here, bro." Jason said as he knelt and took John's hand.**

**Elizabeth turned her attention to Katherine. "Katherine, we need to get him out of here. He needs medical attention."**

**Katherine nodded. "Yes, I agree, but unfortunately Jason 'nor I can help you or him escape the cave." Elizabeth's eyes pleaded with her. "I know it seems unfair, but we have our rules to follow too and even though the hopes of all Atlantians are placed with you and John, we cannot interfere with the natural course of events. Your people are close. You both must hang on for a little while longer." She leaned in near John and gently touched his cheek.**

"**Mother?" Jason questioned.**

**She shook her head. "You cannot. You heard the rules that we are to abide by concerning your brother. We will be allowed to visit from time to time, but we cannot, we must not interfere with the natural course of events."**

"**But mother, he's really hurting. He's bleeding internally and his left leg is badly broken. If they don't get in here soon . . ."**

**POP! POP! POP! POP! Four small charges went off in rapid succession crumbling rock as the sounded. "Get over here with the shovels!" Sergeant Bates shouted.**

**Another hour passed and just as the haggard team was about to take a short break, Carson removed one rock, THE rock that covered a dark abyss. "Sergeant Bates! We're through!"**

**Bates scrambled to his feet, as did the other soldiers. Ronan began to tear at the rocks like a madman until finally a hole large enough for a man to climb through was cleared.**

**Bates took the lead with his gun in position, along with his light. "Dr. Weir!" He shouted. "Colonel Shepherd!"**

**Elizabeth raised her groggy head and held her hand in front of her face to shield her eyes from the bright light. "Over here." She said hoarsely. "We're over here!"**

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Visions From the Past**

**Chapter 5 - Rescued**

**By: Lorrie Ellis ****The following story is based on the characters of the TV Series "Stargate: Atlantis". The characters belong to MGM, The Sci-Fi channel, etc. but the story is mine. ALL DISCLAIMERS APPLY. (No copyright infringement is intended.) **

**Carson radioed for the full medical team to be on standby as he and his three assistants carefully began to survey the severity of the injuries sustained by their expedition leader and those of their military leader.**

"**Sergeant, can you set up more lights over here?" Carson yelled.**

"**I'm on it, doc." Bates replied and had two servicemen set up lights where Carson had instructed.**

"**How are they?" Rodney asked.**

"**I'll be fine Rodney." Elizabeth said softly. "Carson, John's the one who needs you most right now."**

**Carson's eyes drifted to the sweat drenched Colonel. "Aye, ya may be right. I'm leaving you in capable hands, Elizabeth. That leg is broken, but it appears to be a clean break." He turned to one of the assistants. "Immobilize it and get her to the jumper."**

"**Yes doctor." The assistant replied.**

**Carson slowly moved towards John. He automatically noted that his color was bad, his face contorted with pain and the rocks that still confined both of his legs. "Oh son, what 'ave ya done to yourself now?"**

**He was shocked when John replied in a soft whisper. "Not my f-lt this time." His voice was strained and emitted the pain that enveloped his body. "Genii d-vice 'n my back."**

"**Shh. There, there now. We'll have ya fixed up in no time." Carson smiled as he began to take John's vitals. He turned towards Sergeant Bates again. "I need someone to get these rocks off of his legs."**

"**I'll do it." Ronan spoke up and immediately began lifting the heavy rocks with ease.**

"**Slowly, son." Carson warned Ronan. "We don't want to cause him anymore pain than necessary." He eased his hand under John's back and fingered the odd shaped device. "Colonel, how do ya know it's Genii?"**

"**Jason said." He whispered and passed out again.**

**Ronan nodded and began to move the rocks more slowly, pausing after each to see if he was causing his friend any undue pain. "Who's Jason?" He asked Carson as he continued to work.**

"**I have the faintest idea." Carson replied.**

**Elizabeth's cot was laid on one of the benches inside the jumper where Rodney joined her. "Feel like a little company?" He asked.**

**She nodded in reply. Carson had started her on an I.V., but her mouth was unusually dry. "Could I have some water?" She asked.**

"**Water? Sure." Rodney picked up a canteen and allowed her to drink from it slowly. "Better?" He asked when she was finished.**

"**Yes. Thank you."**

"**So, what happened to you guys? I thought you were right behind the rest of us." Rodney asked.**

"**The cave just began to crumble. John told me to run and I did, with him right behind me, but when the next trimmer hit, there was nothing we could do. I woke up and found him unconscious beside of me."**

"**Figures." Rodney replied.**

**Elizabeth stared at him crossly. "What do you mean, figures?"**

"**Well, somehow he always manages to find himself in some sort of desperate situation . . . and usually with you."**

"**Rodney, for your information, had John not covered me with his own body during the first trimmer and pushed me out of the way at the onset of the second, I would be the one still inside that cave fighting for my life. I would have been the one covered with rocks."**

**Rodney looked at her sheepishly. He really hadn't meant to upset her, but that's exactly what he had done. "Sorry. I really didn't mean to . . . sorry." He stood and started to leave.**

"**Rodney, don't go." Elizabeth's voice softened. "I really don't want to be alone right now, besides, there's something I think you should know, but you have to promise me that this goes no further than you and I and possibly Carson."**

**Rodney's eyes widened. "It's true, isn't it?"**

"**What?"**

"**This is about you and John, right?"**

"**NO!" She exclaimed. "It's about John and his twin brother, Jason and their mother, Katherine."**

"**Wow, you actually got two relatives names out him? I've never been able to get him to tell me anything about his family." Rodney revealed.**

**Elizabeth propped herself up on one elbow. "He didn't tell me, they did."**

"**They . . . you spoke with John's family? When? You haven't been back to Earth for months!"**

"**Rodney, John's brother and his mother are . . ."**

"**Are what? DEAD? You expect me to believe that you communicated with the dead?"**

"**NO! Rodney will you shut up for a minute and let me explain?" She eyed her chief scientist until he calmed down.**

"**Ok, shutting up." He pretended to zip his mouth shut. "Not another peep out of me." Elizabeth raised her eyebrow and then continued.**

"**I'm only telling you this because someone needs to know. If they were to appear on Atlantis, I don't want anyone to be alarmed and I don't want them harmed in any way."**

"**Elizabeth, what are you talking about?" Rodney demanded.**

"**John is half Ancient. His mother was an Ancient and that would make both John and his twin brother, Jason half Ancient. They both appeared in the cave. John and I both saw them and spoke to them."**

"**But you said John was unconscious."**

"**He was in and out." Elizabeth replied.**

**  
"But, if he's Ancient, then he's been holding out on us all this time! He must surely know how to run all of the systems in the city and where the ZPM's are!"**

"**Rodney! There's more to it. He didn't know he was half Ancient and I'm guessing that because he's also half human, he doesn't have the complete knowledge of the Ancients."**

**Rodney's mind was going a mile a minute. "He's also a twin." His face dropped. "To access other things and possibly more knowledge, he may need his twin." Dr. McKay began pacing. "I need to meet this eh, eh, Jason, right?" Elizabeth nodded. "If I could talk with him, maybe . . ."**

"**Rodney, we can't just summons him. It doesn't work that way." Elizabeth cautioned.**

**  
"Why not?" Rodney asked.**

**Carson continued to work on John to get him ready for transport. He inserted an I.V. line and began to pump fluids into the Colonel.**

"**What's that for?" Ronan asked, watching the drip.**

"**Ta keep 'im hydrated until we can get him settled back in Atlantis." Carson immobilized John's legs and had the assistance place him on a gurney as they had previously done with Elizabeth. "Carefully move him to the jumper." He ordered.**

**Carson's team hurried through the rubble with John in tow on a gurney. "Easy people, easy. We want him back to the jumper in one piece." Carson cautioned.**

**Rodney and Elizabeth huddled in one corner of the jumper as John was brought in. "Carson?" Elizabeth asked.**

"**Holdin' his own, lass. He's holdin' his own."**

**Elizabeth nodded as she allowed her eyes to drift towards John. His face was badly cut and bruised and the knot on his head was beginning to grow. She took note of how Carson had positioned both his broken left leg and arm. "Carson, he had some sort of device in his back. I think he fell on it." She paused. "Katherine said it was Genii."**

"**Who the bloody 'ell is Katherine?" Carson asked as he again carefully probed John's back.**

"**Katherine Shepherd . . . John's mother." Elizabeth whispered.**

**Carson quickly turned to Elizabeth. "That's impossible, Elizabeth. John told me himself that his mum died before he joined the Air Force."**

**Elizabeth nodded. "That's what he thought. Carson, I know how all of this sounds, but . . ."**

"**John is half Ancient." Rodney blurted out with a stupid grin on his face. "He had a twin, Jason and his mother, Katherine was a full blooded Ancient."**

"**I think you're both daff." Carson replied.**

"**Carson, I told you I know how all of this sounds, but it's true. Both Katherine and Jason appeared in the cave and spoke to me and John."**

**John's groans of pain pulled the three from their conversation. "Easy, son." Carson soothed. "I can't give ya anything more for the pain until we get back to Atlantis and I run a few tests."**

**John squeezed his eyes closed and nodded slightly. "Pleeze, get this damn thing . . . out of my back."**

**Carson stared at his patient and gently turned him onto his badly damaged left side to get a better view of the device in his back. "Rodney, could ya come take a look at this, please?"**

"**Take a look at what?" Rodney asked.**

"**I don't know what, that's why I want you to take a look at it." Carson replied as he held John in position.**

**Rodney pulled on a pair of latex gloves and began to study the device. "It appears to be Genii." He looked at it a little closer and grabbed Carson's stethoscope. "Oh no. Oh no." He said as he began to back away from the Colonel.**

"**What is it, Rodney?" Elizabeth asked.**

"**Um Carson, we can't carry him back to Atlantis, not until we get that thing out of him." Rodney said in a hushed whisper.**

"**Rodney!" John growled. "I'm right here and I can hear you." His voice was firm, but weak.**

"**Ah, ok, I don't know how to tell you this, but . . ."**

"**Yes Rodney." Carson urged him to talk faster.**

"**That's a bomb." Rodney replied.**

"**A what?" Elizabeth and John exclaimed in unison.**

**Rodney nodded quickly. "It's a bomb. I remember seeing one on the belts of a couple of the Genii soldiers when Atlantis was under siege."**

"**OK, let's think about our options here." Carson said calmly.**

"**Carson," John mumbled.**

"**Yes son." Carson said.**

"**Get Bates in here with a bomb expert and I want all of you out of here now." John ordered.**

"**Colonel, you're in no condition to be giving orders. You need a doctor. Here I am, and here I'll stay."**

"**NO!" John shouted and immediately grimaced in pain. "Get Bates in here now!" His eyes pleaded with Elizabeth and Rodney. **

"**Come on Elizabeth, I'll push you out of here and get Bates." Rodney carefully pushed the gurney out of the jumper and summoned Sgt. Bates.**

"**What can I do for you?" Bates asked.**

"**Sgt. Bates, Dr. McKay has established that Colonel Shepherd has bomb embedded in his back. The Colonel has asked that you establish a reasonable perimeter and get a bomb squad inside the jumper immediately." Elizabeth ordered, her voice almost betraying her emotions.**

"**Yes ma'am." Bates quickly gather a group of men, summoned the bomb squad and set up a perimeter around the jumper.**

"**I'm going in with you." Ronan announced as Bates started inside the jumper.**

"**We don't need any distractions." Bates shouted to the Setedan.**

"**Understood." Ronan replied as he followed Bates inside.**

"**Sir, perimeter has been established and the bomb squad will be in here any second." Bates reported to John with a salute as he entered the jumper.**

"**At ease, Sergeant." John grimaced.**

"**Shepherd, how are you feeling?" Ronan asked.**

**John opened his eyes again, as best as he could. "What are you doing in here? Didn't they tell you I have a bomb embedded in my back? This thing could blow at any second."**

**Ronan nodded and stepped closer to John. "I know."**

"**You don't have to be here." John whispered.**

**Ronan took his friend's hand. "I know that too."**

**John's eyes locked with Ronan's and in that brief second the depth of their friendship was understood. "Thanks."**

**The bomb squad rushed in, pushing Ronan aside. "Easy sir, we'll have this thing off of you in no time." One of the men stated.**

"**Good." John replied quietly.**

"**What's taking them so long?" Rodney asked as he paced back and forth, staring at the outside of the jumper.**

"**Rodney, have a seat." Elizabeth ordered. "I'm sure they're working as quickly as they can."**

"**What if they don't realize how the mechanism works? What if they just pull it off of him without disarming it? What if . . .?" **

"**Rodney, please!" Elizabeth shouted. **

**Rodney looked at her. "Sorry. I know this must be hard for you too."**

**Elizabeth continued to stare at the jumper.**

**Back inside, the bomb squad gently removed the cover of the device. "Sir, please hold perfectly still." The man turned to Sergeant Bates. "Sergeant, please clear the jumper."**

**Bates picked up on the unsteadiness of the bomb expert's voice and then heard the rapid beeping. "Clear the jumper!" He ordered.**

**John also heard the rapid beeping. "You get out of here too." He said to Ronan and the bomb expert working behind him.**

"**I can't do that sir." The man replied. "I can still disarm it."**

"**I said get out of here and that's an order!" John shouted with as much strength as he could muster.**

**The bomb expert continued to work. "I'm not leaving either." Ronan said firmly.**

"**Look, they're coming out." Rodney observed.**

"**Aye, but they're runnin' out." Carson said. "That can't be good."**

**Elizabeth's stared at the jumper, knowing that the worst was about to happen. "I can't loose him now." She whispered.**

**The beeping stopped suddenly. Ronan looked at the bomb expert with a smile, but the smiled quickly disappeared when the beeping began again, this time faster than before. The bomb expert shook his head. "I've tried everything."**

"**Then get out of here, now." John said calmly. "There's no point in all of us being blown to kingdom come."**

"**But sir, I . . ." **

"**Now, Corporal, or I'll have you thrown in the brig!" John bellowed.**

**The Corporal quickly snapped to attention and saluted his superior officer. "Yes Sir!"**

"**Dismissed." John replied weakly.**

**The bomb expert ran from the jumper, leaving Ronan with John.**

"**That's the bomb expert, isn't it?" Rodney asked as the man left the jumper. "Why is he leaving?"**

"**John's dismissed him." Elizabeth said quietly. "He's given up. He wouldn't allow anyone else to be injured, if it could be helped."**

"**He can't do that!" Rodney exclaimed. "He can't just give up."**

"**Rodney, I think he already has." Carson replied.**

**Teyla joined her friends. "Have they saved the Colonel?" She asked.**

"**We don't think so, lass. The bomb squad has retreated and the all clear has not been given." Carson explained.**

"**Where is Ronan?" Teyla asked.**

**Rodney's grew large. "He's still in there, with Colonel Shepherd."**

**Inside the jumper, Ronan took a seat in front of Shepherd. John lifted his head slightly, "Ronan, please get out of here while you can." The rapid beeping of the bomb continued.**

**Ronan shook his head. "Shepherd, I won't leave you. We don't leave our people behind."**

"**This is different." John said quietly. "There's no way out of this one and I don't expect you to die with me."**

**The beeping suddenly stopped and was followed by a vibrating buzz. "Arggh!" John screamed out as the device moved in his back.**

"**Shepherd!" Ronan shouted.**

**The device began to glow a luminescent green. Ronan positioned himself in front of John's face and grasped his right hand. "It's been a pleasure serving with you, Colonel."**

"**You too, Ronan." John closed his eyes and waited for the explosion.**

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**Visions From the Past**

**Chapter 6 - Safe (for now)**

**By: Lorrie Ellis ****The following story is based on the characters of the TV Series "Stargate: Atlantis". The characters belong to MGM, The Sci-Fi channel, etc. but the story is mine. ALL DISCLAIMERS APPLY. (No copyright infringement is intended.) **

**The device continued to glow and the vibrations became more intense, letting John know that his time was almost over.**

**Suddenly the jumper compartment filled with a white light. "What's going on?" Ronan asked as he gently shook Shepherd's arm. **

"**Are we dead yet?" John asked.**

"**No Johnny, you're not dead." Jason appeared in front of him. **

"**I thought you said you couldn't interfere, that . . . " John grimaced as he tried to move.**

"**Easy Johnny boy." Jason said as he gently touched the device in John's back.**

"**Who are you?" Ronan asked as he watched in disbelief the younger version of his friend remove the device.**

"**He's my twin brother, Jason." John answered.**

"**But . . ." The Setedan stared.**

"**He's ascended, so is my mother."**

**As if on cue, Katherine appeared. "Hurry Jason, the committee only gave us a few minutes to disarm the device."**

"**How?" John asked. As Katherine moved in closer to her son, Ronan backed away, slightly fearing the glowing figure in front of him.**

"**Your brother presented a very strong case in your behalf. The committee granted us a few minutes to disarm the bomb." She replied as she gently touched his cheek. "I only wish we could take away your pain as well, but the committee will not allow it . . . this time."**

**John nodded. "What is this 'committee' you keep mentioning?" **

"**I've got it, but he's bleeding pretty badly." Jason replied. "We'd better get their doctor in here."**

**Katherine cupped her injured son's chin. "Soon, my darling boy, I'll explain everything to you."**

**Then as suddenly as they had appeared, they were gone. Ronan stared at John's still form in disbelief. The device lay on the bench of the jumper, no longer a threat. **

**John moaned as he tried to sit up. "Hey, you'd better just be still. They said that they weren't allowed to completely heal you, just remove the device." Ronan stated firmly as he lowered the jumper bay door and called out for Carson. "Hey doc! Doc, we need you in here!"**

"**What just happened?" Rodney asked as he lifted his head and uncovered his ears.**

"**I don't know." Elizabeth replied. "But it sounds like they're alive."**

**Carson ran towards the jumper only to be stopped by Bates. "We have to make sure it's safe, first."**

"**Outta my way, son. There's at least one injured man inside that jumper who need my 'elp and if you don't move aside now." Carson touched the stunner that he had been instructed to wear.**

"**Doctor, just a couple of minutes to determine if there's any radiation . . ." Bates began.**

"**Shepherd may not have a couple of minutes!" Ronan shouted as he came up behind Bates. "The bomb never went off. They deactivated it."**

"**They who?" Bates asked.**

"**Them. Shepherd's brother and mother." Ronan replied, looking back at Carson and then to Bates. "You didn't' see them, did you?"**

"**No, not this time." Elizabeth replied with a smile, "but I did see them in the cave with us."**

**Ronan's face showed visible signs of relief, at least someone believed him. "Hurry! They removed the bomb, but said they weren't allowed to heal him."**

**Carson followed Ronan into the jumper. "Oh for the love of God, what have ya done to yaself now, son?"**

"**Good to . . . see you too . . . Carson." John whispered.**

"**Shh. Ya mustn't try to talk right now. Let me take a good look at ya." Carson quickly placed a pressure pad over the wound in John's back to stop the bleeding and quickly re-assessed his other injuries. "We need to get him back to Atlantis for proper care."**

**Three days later, back on Atlantis . . .**

"**I'm glad to see that you're feeling so much better." Elizabeth smiled as she entered the infirmary awkwardly with her crutches.**

**John returned the smile and pointed at her. "So, when do I get a set of those?"**

"**Not for a while yet, I'm afraid. Ya have some serious mending to do before I'm letting you out of here this time." Carson interjected.**

"**I feel fine." John complained.**

"**I suppose so while ya have that IV of goodies in your arm." Carson smiled. "Have a good visit. I'll be back in a while."**

"**He's right, you know." Elizabeth said as she took a seat next to John's bed. **

"**Oh, I know, but it just wouldn't seem right if I didn't give him a hard time about it." John smiled and took Elizabeth's hand. "So, how are you doing?"**

"**Well, not too bad, if I don't further injure myself on these things." She nodded towards the crutches.**

"**Yeah, they're a real pain, aren't they?" **

**The room grew quiet for a moment. "Nothing else out of your mother and brother?" Elizabeth asked.**

**John shook his head. "Nope. I don't know what to make of it either. I mean there apparently is a 'committee' that approves or disapproves of what they do, especially where I'm involved and . . ."**

**Rodney burst through the door. "I need you for a minute." He said excitedly.**

"**Rodney!" Elizabeth and John shouted in unison. **

"**We were talking here." John said.**

"**Yes, sorry, but knowing now that you are the closest thing to an actual Ancient that we have access to changes everything. Your touch on any given object will be different than all of ours combined."**

"**By 'ours' you mean everyone else with the gene, natural or otherwise?" Elizabeth asked.**

"**Precisely." He looked at John. "Now, I realize that because you're a twin, you may need Joey's abilities to have the ultimate reaction, but . . ."**

"**Jason." John corrected.**

"**Um, what?"**

"**My brother's name is Jason, not Joey."**

"**Ah, Ok, whatever. At any rate, I need . . ."**

"**Rodney McKay, what are you doing in here?" Carson shouted.**

"**I'm talking with our resident "almost" Ancient." Rodney smiled smugly.**

"**Out. The Colonel needs his rest." Carson started shooing Rodney from the room.**

"**But Elizabeth is still in there. Why does she get to stay?" Rodney's whining could still be heard from the other side of the door.**

"**I should probably go too and let you get some rest." Elizabeth started to get up when she felt John's hand gently on her arm.**

"**Don't go." He said softly.**

**She sat back down.**

**They talked quietly for almost an hour before John started to yawn, followed by one from Elizabeth. "I'd better go before I fall asleep in your bed."**

"**Fine by me." John smiled mischievously.**

"**People would talk." She said taking her crutches and gently brushing a soft kiss to his forehead.**

"**They already do." John replied, smiling.**

"**They do?" Elizabeth asked.**

**John nodded and smiled again as she left the room.**

"**Do people talk about us?" Elizabeth asked herself as she left the infirmary.**

"**Johnathan!" A familiar voice made John jump slightly. **

"**Yes mom." He answered softly.**

"**Is that how you were taught to treat a lady?" He opened his eyes, now fully awake.**

"**What? Did I say something wrong?" He asked.**

**Katherine took a seat on the edge of John's bed. "Son, she cares deeply about you."**

"**And I care deeply about her." He confessed. "I'm just not quite ready to take it any further . . . yet."**

"**Johnathan," she said softly. "Elizabeth Weir is the one."**

**John's eyes met hers. "The one?" He asked and then realization hit him. "Oh, _that_ one. You're sure?"**

**Katherine nodded. "There are so many things I would like to tell you, but . . ."**

"**I know, the 'committee' won't let you." John finished.**

"**It's for your own protection too, my son. If you knew what the future held, you may inadvertently alter it by making different decisions."**

"**Yeah, like not picking up Teyla's lost amulet in the cave on Athosa and waking up the Wraith."**

**Katherine nodded. "Yes, there is that, among many other decisions that are yet to be made."**

**John stared into his mother's eyes for a silent moment. "So, Elizabeth really likes me?"**

**Katherine smiled, happy for the chance to be with her other son for a while and hoping that the Atlantian Committee would eventually allow she and Jason to come and go to Atlantis as they pleased. **

**THE END**

**(To be continued in a 2nd segment entitled: **

**Visions From the Past – Promise for the Future coming soon!!!)**


End file.
